Forgotten Scarlett
by NeonBe8tz
Summary: She wakes up in the hospital, her mother by her bedside. With no memories of what happened nor anything of her high school life. After her mother left her with her uncle ten years later. Her mother buys the Murder House and feels that her daughter will be safer there. Will Scarlet's mother be right or deadly wrong?
1. Chapter 1

I am a ghost in the shadows. I hear the whispering secrets that have roamed these hallways. Who am I? What's my story? Well I'm one of the few survivors from my school shootings. At least from what I can remember. I was in the library when it all happened. First few seconds it was so quiet, then you can hear the shots. BAM BAM BAM The librarian's head shot up at the double doors. We all heard the screams and shouts. Might I even say I heard the bullets clink on the ground. I knew what was going to happen or at least had a feeling about it. They barricaded the doors hoping that would solve the solution of keeping whomever was behind the gun. I didn't feel anything except for the adrenaline rush, making my heart race. Just as the doors burst open I was blinded by a very bright light. Something was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see Moira my mother's maid. "Having those nightmares again, deary?" She asked worry laced with her voice. I nodded my head sadly. "I'll be okay,Moira. Thank you for waking me." She nodded and let my room to start on breakfast. I got up showered and got dressed. Just as I went to walk out of my room my music started playing. Heart-Shaped box by Nirvana was playing. I recognized the song but couldn't remember where. That splitting headache was coming back, so I hurried downstairs to take my medicine. Moira smiled brightly at me as I took my medicine and sat down to eat. "So do you still not remember anything about your high school life?" She had that look of hope in her eyes that I felt really terrible for not remembering. "Sorry. I just can't. Every time I try to I still get these splitting headaches." She nodded and patted my shoulder in understanding. Then she disappeared to do chores. She told me what she was and was surprised by my reaction. I had told her that she was nothing but nice to me that's why I reacted so positive and did care for what she was. Something had caught my eye. It was blonde and looked soft to the touch. I wanted to touch it. I moved from the table and went to the direction it went to. It looked so familiar to me, I remembered it being slick back and a skull face. I then bumped into something very hard. I lost my balance but was saved by a pair of strong arms. "Are you okay?" The voice sounding so very familiar yet nothing connected in my head. I looked up to see the same blonde hair from the dining table. He seemed to recognize me because his eyes widened a bit. "Scarlett?" I tilted my head a bit in confusion as did he, only not tilting his head. "Do I know you?" He looked to the ground like he was ashamed about something. "Why are you crying?" I asked confusion laced my voice as I lifted his face to look at me. "You...don't r-remember?" When I shook my head no he cried even more. Making me panic then he disappeared. So he's a spirit like Moira. I wonder why she never mentioned him to me. I walked around the house to find her enjoying the nice cool air. "Moira who is the blonde spirit and what's his story?" I asked her. She slowly turned her head to me. "Did you not recognized him? He was an old classmate of yours. His name is Tate Langdon, he shot up your high school. Then got shot and killed by the SWAT team at his house. Well this house anyway." she explained and motioned to the house that I was living in now. "How long ago was that?" "Ten years my dear." Then everything went dark. Another black out, damn. Happens every time I'm starting to get some form of memories back. Only this time instead of a few there are the whole lot of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

_I was walking down the hallways only for my way to be blocked by the cheer team._ " _Hey Scarlett where do you think you're going?" The head leader spoke like she was the shit. I ignored her by going the other way only to be blocked by the rest of the cheer team. "What do you want from me?" I whispered, but loud enough for all of them to hear. They all laughed at me and start shoving me until I lost my footing. I landed wrong on my wrist and heard a sickening crack. I cried out in pain, I begged them to stop even asked what I had done to deserve this. They only beat me harder and laughed. With one last kick I felt my rib crack, and the leader spat on my boots. They left me there going on with their day as if nothing had happened. I felt silent tears rolling down stinging the cut on my cheeks._

 _I limped down to the nurse's office with my things. "Oh Scarlett... Again with the fights, honestly." She complained as she helped clean me up and called a cab for me to go to the hospital. Once home my Mother and Uncle Ben looked at me in question. I ignored them having enough of the socializing for the day. I gently laid down on my bed doing what the Doc told me to do. He was very nice and listened to my story as he wrote down a excuse saying that I am to be excused from school for some weeks._

 _I closed my eyes only to open them back to see my mother standing there with a knowing look. "Let me help you hun." I did. I moved my arms away from my ribs so she used her powers. Yes my mother is a witch. No I am not one... Even though I have wished so much and hard for having some kind of special gift like my mothers._

" _Karma will get them back Scar. I'm making some dinner downstairs and have invited some neighbors over. You can do what you want, but please don't snap." I nodded to let her know that I was listening to her._

 _I had fallen asleep and woken up by the clinking of glasses. I got dressed and walked down stairs. "Ah Scarlet! Please do join us." Mom motioned to the seat next to this little girl, across from a boy that looked around my age. I did so and gathered some food onto my plate._

" _You look broken." I stopped and set my fork down to look at the little girl. I smiled back as did she. "I just got into some trouble is all."_

 _I felt like I was wearing a mask. All this fake smiling... I felt like a hollowed out doll. "What kind of trouble?"_

 _I looked over to see a southern woman. "Oh how rude of me for not introducing you all." My Mother spoke quickly changing the subject._

" _Scarlett this is Constance Langdon, her youngest son Beau, Adelaide, and her other son Tate. I believe you two go to the same school." I_

 _rolled my eyes at her last statement. "Nice to meet you all. Excuse me for a bit." Mother nodded knowing I was still in pain._

 _I was in the bathroom having a meltdown. Once I stepped into the bathroom locking myself inside, and took one look at my face in the mirror._

 _I hated my face. Even though mother had healed my physical wounds she hadn't healed me mentally. 'why? Why? Why? They are so cruel!'_

 _I thought to myself as I kept hitting the mirror with my fists. Then I heard a knock on the door, making me go back to my emotionless state of mind._

 _I looked down to se tiny shards of the mirror in my knuckles. "Just a minute!" I yelled trying to clean up my mess as quickly and quietly as I can._

 _I opened the door to see Tate standing there looking concerned. "I was just walking by when I heard something shatter. Are you okay?"_

 _I furrowed my brows calculating if he was mocking me or was actually concerned. "If we really go to the same school why haven't I seen you before?"_

 _He looked back at me just as calculating. "I usually skip and go somewhere else." I nodded wishing I had the guts to do just that instead of getting beatings._

" _Where did you get those bruises?" I looked away and back at the broken mirror. He saw the inside of the bathroom too, but hadn't said anything._

" _Cheer team." I spoke and made my way upstairs only to have Tate grab the wrist that would have been still broken if not for my mother._

" _Why did they do this to you?" I shrugged and let him pull me back to him so he could look closer to my face._

 _He wiped away a tear I hadn't noticed. My lower lip quivered and I cursed myself for crying in front of some body I've only just met._

 _I felt him pull me into a hug as he sooth me with gentle words. I pulled away but not all the way. I took some deep breaths to finally calm myself._

" _I was just walking down the hallway and they jumped me. It's not the first time this happened to me. Today was worst though..."_

 _I looked up at him to see his eyes grow dark with rage. I smiled at him and stood on my toes to kiss his cheek. I pulled back to see his shocked face._

" _Thanks for listening, Tate. You better go now I can hear your sister looking for you." He nodded but hesitantly let go of my waist, and left._

 _I felt cold now without his arms around me. I shook off the feeling and went back to bed._


	3. Chapter 3

_The following morning I was all dressed and ready to go when there was a knock at the front door._

 _I walked up to open it to see Tate. "Hi Tate. What's up?" He seemed nervous but smiled anyway._

" _I was wondering if I could walk you to school?" I smiled a bit. "You wouldn't want that.."_

" _Why not?" My smile faded. "They'll pick on you. Embarrass and humiliate you. I've done that to enough people already."_

 _I went to shut the door but he stopped me. "So?" I was a loss for words. I looked back to see my Uncle busy and my mother's keys were gone._

 _I stepped outside with him and shut the door. "Why are you being so nice to me? Don't get me wrong I'm glad but.." I shrugged at his amused look._

" _Well you're pretty, and strong willed. I admire you, I guess." I blushed a bit as he said all that. I stayed quiet when our school came into view._

 _I stopped walking fear engulfing my entire body. Tate noticed this and stood in front of me blocking my view. I was just staring at his chest._

" _Scarlet look at me." I did to see his gentle brown eyes. "Do you trust me?" That question rang throughout my mind._

' _Do I?' I bit my lower lip and gave him a smile. "I don't know why but I do."_

 _He laughed with me. He grabs my hand and drags me away from the school to a café._

 _We ordered and paid for our coffees then sat at the tables. "Thank you again Tate." He nodded as took a sip of his coffee._

 _We talked for who knows how long. I laughed as we walked along the beach. "Whoa look at the stars!"_

 _I pointed out making him look up as well. I turned abruptly and made Tate fall over with me._

" _Sorry Tate.." I quickly said but stopped seeing his face serious. I felt Tate's left hand on my waist and the other on my cheek._

 _My heart was pounding as I looked at his soft lips and back to his eyes. We leaned in and kissed each other. I had this feeling that I've never felt before._

 _I held his face closer as he flipped us over so he was now above me. We pulled back breathing heavy. "Tate..."_

 _I was close to saying it I really was but I didn't want to get hurt again. Tate seemed to just know I was gonna say something else._

 _He held my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "I like you, Tate." I finally got it out of my system and was ready for rejection._

 _Instead Tate pulled me in for another kiss. "I love you, Scarlett." He whispered against my lips making me quiver in delight._


	4. Chapter 4

(Warning contains MA and close rape)

 **Present day**

My eyes fluttered back open to see that I was once again alone in what's now my bedroom.

Was all that real or some part of it a simple dream? I shrugged and went to take a shower. I was listening to some music as I shampooed my hair.

Humming to the tunes, even dancing a little. Once done I stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me. I looked myself in the mirror.

I remember breaking the mirror in my old bathroom. I held my head and groaned in pain and frustration. I looked down at my knuckles to see the scars

there. 'No... It wasn't a dream after all! Tate...' I opened the door and made my way back to my bedroom to see him sitting on the ground with his back

facing me. I went down on my knees and hugged him from behind.

"Tate..." I felt like I was going to cry as he turned to look at me in shock. "Scar?" I jumped him making him fall backwards on the floor.

"You were the only one nice to me, and... I'm sorry. I remember now." He looked at me worriedly as he put his hand on my cheek.

"How much do you remember?"

I explained to him from the beginning all the way to when he kissed me. He was looking down and was rubbing my scarred knuckles.

"After that I just woke up... Tate?" He looked back up at me and I gently kissed his cheek. "I didn't actually wanted to say I like you on that day.

I wanted to sat I love you. I still love you so much, and so deeply." Tate was frowning but then as I went on he had a beaming smile. He grabbed hold

of my face and kissed me with such passion. He used his tongue making me moan into his mouth. I had completely forgot that all I was wearing is a towel.

Tate moved his hands all along my body making me do the same to him.

I got lost in feeling his skin against mine. He was only in his boxers whereas I am nude. I felt self conscious as my face turned red.

"Scar look at me." His voice was now deep and husky. I did only to be met with his intense gaze. Then just as he was going to kiss me he stopped

and looked around the room. I was curious to what he looked at so following his gaze I saw my alarm clock floating, as were many other small objects.

"Am I doing that?" I asked to no one in particular. Only to get distracted by Tate kissing and nibbling my neck down to my chest. I was a moaning mess

as he took in my nipple and playing with the other. I combed my hand through his blonde curls and clawed his back. "Mmh...Tate.." He moaned against

my skin making me wet.

He came back up to kiss me. I kissed him back only to hear a vague memory in my head. It sounded like yelling. Who was yelling and why?

Tate noticed my pained expression and stopped.

 _I was home alone and decided to have Tate over. We talked about birds, and our favorite band. Then I found my mother's liquor stash._

" _Wanna try it?" I asked Tate who just shrugged and went through my collection of Nirvana. I poured dome in two mugs and sat next t him._

" _Here. I added ice to it." He said thanks and I smiled._

 _It was a few hours later that we nearly finished the whole bottle. We were laughing while listening to our band. "Come on, Tate. Dance with me!"_

 _He laughs at me but lets me drag him to stand up. He placed his hands on my waist as I wrapped mine behind his neck. I could feel a buzzing in my_

 _head but ignored it as Tate and I started making out. I felt his hand go under my shirt as I tugged at his hair. I felt something poking me, making me_

 _giggle. I made Tate stop as I unzipped his pants and pull both his boxers and pants down. I sucked on his precum moaning as I felt his hand gripping_

 _my hair. Then the door downstairs slammed making both of us stop what we were doing._

" _SCAR! Your mother told me that she'll be home late. Again." Uncle spoke. I panicked a bit as I heard him coming up the steps._

" _Hide!" I whispered as Tate pulled up his pants and went into my closet. I shut off the music and hide the mugs and wine bottle under my bed._

 _I sat on my bed with a poetry book as he walked in not bothering to knock._ " _Did ya hear me?" I nodded staring into the book._

 _For some reason something felt off as he approached me. HE gave me an odd look that scared me. "We'll be all alone together Scar._

 _Shall we play our game?" I dropped my book feeling my hands shake. "N-No! I don't want to play you sick games!" I backed up to my window._

 _HE stared menacingly at me. "Oh please like you never liked our games." I shook my head as tears came. 'He's going to do it again! Do something!'_

 _I screamed at myself in my head as I looked frantically for a way out. I kicked him in his balls and went to get the empty wine bottle._

 _I started hitting until he would stop moving or making a sound._

 _I looked back to see Tate staring at what just happened. "H-He was gonna..." He glared at my uncle's body and took me away_

 _and over to his house. He told Constance what had been happening and she complied to have me over only if we baby sat his siblings._

 _I was still shaking from what happened. Tate came back after checking on his siblings. "I'm sorry you had to see that." Tate pulled me in a tight hug_

 _and shook his head. "No don't be. How long?" I knew what he was asking and I have never shared this with anyone not even my mother._

" _Since I was s-s-seven..." I felt Tate shaking from anger and rage._


	5. Chapter 5

I snapped back to reality as Tate looked at me trying to sooth me. I didn't want to remember that night. I looked away from Tate in shame.

"Why would you want me Tate? I'm ruined, broken!" I looked back up to see him with a serious face. "No you're not. You just kept getting

hurt by your so called family. I would never do that. If you love someone you shouldn't hurt them no matter what." He guided me back to the bed

and held me against his chest. "I would never ever want to hurt you either Tate." I whispered into his chest. "I know... I know." he spoke softly as I fell asleep like that.

 **Tate POV**

I stared at her sleeping form. Knowing what she just remembered. I wondered if she'd remember the nasty fight we had before I lost my control.

I hope she won't. I looked over to see Her Mother. I glared at her as she did the same to me. "Thought I told you to stay away from my daughter."

Her voice was deadly calm. He knew she was a witch and Scarlett was starting to get her powers. "She's remembering everything and I won't let her

take anymore of those pills. She still loves me." She scoffs at me like I was delusional. "No. She doesn't. Not until she learns how she ended up

in that hospital bed. With no memory whatsoever." She was taunting me. I smiled back at her making her reek of fear.

"I'll let her decide that on her own." She left in a fit of rage. I felt Scarlett tighten her grip on me. I smoothed out her hair as she cuddled closer.

I still remember the day we had that one nasty fight.

 _I was skipping class as usual till I heard a familiar scream. I ran and saw Scarlett being held down by two girls and one guy over her._

 _I saw red, and next thing I know I was dragged away by Scarlett who was trying to run. She set me on her bed and got her first aid kit out._

 _She cleaned up all my wounds that were numb. "I don't like seeing you getting hurt because of me, Tate." I looked at her like she was crazy._

" _So you just wanted me to let that shit slide?!" She flinched at me raising my voice at her for the first time. "No...I'm happy you didn't but..._

 _Tate you broke both of his legs and smashed his teeth on the concrete." I smiled at that as she was whispering that._

" _Good. Should learn his lesson nobody touches what belongs to me." her head shot up looking at me in anger._

" _I AM NOT SOME PIECE OF PROPERTY TATE!" I flinched at the way she yelled my name. "I didn't say that!"_

 _I yelled back and held her wrist as she made a move to leave. "It certainly sounded like it!"_

I shook the memory out of my mind. It was true though she was his and he was hers.


	6. Baby

"It certainly sounded like it!" I yelled and tore my wrist out of his hand. I turned to walk away only to have him turn me to look at him.

Slap!

I immediately regretted it. He looked at me with those brown eyes that were filled with rejection. "...Okay." He ran out of my house as tears rolled down my cheeks. Why? Why are things now getting complicated!? I put my right hand on my stomach.  
Feeling the swell of my stomach made more tears come.

I woke up with a start. Sweat all over my face. I turned to see Tate gone. I looked at my stomach. Shakingly I place my hand there only to feel nothing. "No… I couldn't have been…." I whispered to myself. What were we arguing about? Was it about  
the pregnancy or… I shook the thoughts away as I went to get ready.

I walked down to the kitchen and froze. Tate and my Ma were whispering/arguing about something. "Ma?" She looked over with a smile. She walked up to me and hugged me. I pushed her away and walked to the sink. "Darling you look pale. Are  
you okay?" Her voice was giving me a headache and a familiar feeling in my stomach.

The baby.

I turned to Tate who looked concerned. "Tate I need a moment with my mother please." He nodded giving me a kiss before he left. Turning to my Ma I glared at her. "You knew!" She smiled. Fucking smiled! "Now Scarlet, you were too  
young. So yes, I knew. You weren't good at hiding it. I told the doctor to get rid of the damned thing." She drank the rest of her wine.

"Did I ever-" "Told Tate? No." It felt like everything around me crumpled even more. "You aborted my baby without my consent?!" She rolled her eyes at me pouring more wine. I glared at the bottle.

Shatter

Ma jumped back when the bottle shattered. I walked out of the room and into the backyard. "Tate!" I yelled I was shaking really bad. My head felt like nails on chalkboard. I yelled his name louder. "Scarlet! What's wrong?"

I turned to see his face panicked and alarmed. "I should have told you… I should have…" I choked on my tears. Tate pulled me into his arms. "She took it away from us…" He stilled and pulled me back in confusion. "Took what? Who?"  
I sniffled and looked him in the eyes. "Our baby…" I let the words sink in.

When he realized what I had said he had this look in his eyes. "Who?" I looked back at the house. "My mother." I looked back to see him not there anymore. Oh shit! Why did i just do?! I ran back inside to be met with silence. Lights  
above me flickering. "Tate!" I tried to call out to him but got nothing in return.

I then heard cries of a baby. I walked down to the basement to see a baby crib. I pulled my hands to my mouth in shock. It was the same crib I was looking at in a store. "Have you come to see your abomination Scarlet?" I froze. Slowly  
turning around I saw my mother.

"It's never good to just assume that I'd do something so horrible to you." I looked in fear at the crib. "We'll go on." I walked towards it slowly. The cries growing louder as I got closer. I lifted the blanket and gasped. "How  
long? How even… It's been ten years. How?" I looked back to my mother in confusion. "She's one years old. I was going to have the doctor kill it but once I saw her. She reminded me too much of you."

I looked back at her. My baby, his baby, no our baby. "I casted a spell that until you see her. She'll stay this age until then." She had my hazel eyes and her father's smile. "Thank you. Please leave this room." Ma complied and shut  
the basement door.

I lifted her in my arms. She looked at me in wonder. "Hello… My baby." She giggled and touched my nose. I felt a presence and turned to see Tate staring at the bundle in my arms with wide eyes. "Is that.." I smiled walking over to  
him. "She is. She has your smile." He looked at me in disbelief.

"What should we name her?" He asked once he saw her sweet face. "How about Willow?" I suggested as she played with my fingers. "Perfect." I smiled and he touched Willows tiny hand. She gripped it tightly. "Da… Da."  
I laughed as Tate's face lit up. I let him hold her while I looked into her crib. "I don't want her down here. I want her to be in our room." I said and turned to see Tate gone. "Tate?!" 


End file.
